five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Fredbear
"OBSOLETE !" - [[Musical Freddy|'Musical Freddy']]' '''irritating '''Musical Fredbear'. "Very... Tidy" - [[Musical Bonnie|'Musical Bonnie']]' '''commenting about '''Musical Fredbear'. Musical Fredbear was the first animatronic developed by Joey and also the predecessor of Musical Freddy. PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. Except you have permission from the creator or if you are an admin (but anyway, you need my permission.... hehe). '''Description Musical Fredbear is a bear animatronic which is the first model of Musical Freddy '''but with some differences: # '''Musical Fredbear main colors is golden and purple; # He is more expensive; ## He costs 100 cents (1 real in Brazil). # He has no eyebrows; # His hat is purple, jus like his microphone, tie and buttons; # His eyes are water green color; # His microphone model is different. Personality He has no personality. Backstory Attention ! He, along with other animatronics and characters, has stories, because of the events of the 'FFMU.'' In 1987, a boy named '''Alan, who always attended Fredbear's Musical World, was very fond of , a true fan. But one day, he ended up playing Musical Fredbear '''batteries, causing that '''Musical Fredbear to crash on him, causing a crushing death. So, the establishment was closed and sued, at that time Rafael was not crazy, and he and [[Joey Smith|'Joey']] accepted it. So, if 3 years had gone, and they reopened, but a strange thing was happening with Musical Fredbear, he was moving alone, walking, blinking, and even talking, so Musical Fredbear, along with [[Musical Springbonnie|'Musical Springbonnie']], were removed from the attraction and the property closed again. Behavior He is only activated from the third night. He has the same behavior as Musical Freddy, he comes from the left side of the hallway and also through the ducts. When he is near to the left door or the duct door, close it on his face. Ultimate FFMU Night Musical Fredbear will appear on Cam 02 along with Musical Springbonnie. He will make his way through the right side of the corridor, he will be the opposite of Musical Freddy, if your office is too hot, Musical Fredbear will be more faster and will enter in your room and will kill you. Quotes "*satanic laugh*" "I was the first..." "And I'll always be the first !" - Musical Fredbear 'talking with the Player during the game. "*satanic laugh*''" "Revenge is a dish that eat cold..." "I am coming for you !" - '''Musical Fredbear '''after killing the Player. '''Trivia * Musical Fredbear '''was obviously based on ''Fredbear'' from '''UCN; * Musical Fredbear '''have a voice line which is a reference to ''Fredbear'' from '''UCN; * Musical Fredbear 'and [[Musical Freddy|'Musical Freddy]] was friends; ** But now they are not. * Musical Fredbear 'is the most important antagonist in my universe, so it's important that you read his story; * '''Musical Fredbear '''has no anger from [[Musical Bonnie|'Musical Bonnie]], [[Musical Chica|'Musical Chica']] and [[Musical Foxy|'Musical Foxy']]; * Musical Fredbear and [[Musical Golden Freddy|'Musical Golden Freddy']] are NOT the same animatronic. Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Springlock Animatronics Category:Musical Animatronic Category:FFMU 1 Category:August DLC